The Falling of All
by Akvarell
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff x Salazar Slytherin. A story of how to opposites manager their love as well what is to become the greatest wizard school of all times.
1. Chapter 1

Helga walked the through the dark corridors. She tried to stride as quiet as possible but her steps echoed against the hard, stone walls, no matter how small steps she took. The hallways were silent except her steady pace and wind howling outside the castle walls. Hours had passed since they finished the late meeting after dinner. Helga felt weird dining in the great hall. Together they only occupied four seats when hundreds stood there empty. Four long benches and tables stood already in order, only waiting for students to arrive. She had cooked a simple meal containing loads of fresh harvest vegetables from her sprouting garden, well cooked meat and warm bread. Godric and Rowena had complemented her meal as usual. Salazar didn't comment it at all, which was a habit she now grown used to, after two years of knowing him. But he had finished his plate and to her, it was greater than any complement Ravenclaw or Gryffindor could ever give her. She smiled at her thoughts. It had already passed two years since the day they first met.

She remembers it clearly; she had been travelling through China when Godric's letter had reached her. She had no idea of how he managed it to find her since she visited different locations every day for the last month and had not told a single soul of her whereabouts. Her mission in the county was searching for new plants and flowers, especially one she wanted to try to use in a new sleeping potion to get a more natural sleep for the user. Something had crashed loudly through the tree canopy just above her. She had been surprised to find a simple barn owl on the ground in front of her. It was tired and had probably flown for days. Helga had offered it water and a piece of dried meat which it refused to accept it until she had taken the letter from it claws. She had recognised Godric's handwriting instantly. He had written in haste, which was unusual for him who often put down great thought behind his words, but he was excited. He spoke of this great idea he had about starting a school. He wrote so passionately she would not refuse his invitation of joining him as a fellow founder in this idea. Also he mentioned a good friend of his, Sir. Salazar Slytherin, a man with grander ambition than he ever seen, who already had accepted the same invitation and he also asked if lady Ravenclaw, who Helga had spoken so warmly about her wit and wisdom at their last meeting, would perhaps be interested as well? He demanded a hurried answer and she could not deny that the whole idea interested her as well. She had written him a short answer:

"Dear Godric,

I shall speak with Rowena and if we both approve we shall meet you and your friend at the cottage in a fortnight.

It sounds extraordinary,

Your sincerely Helga"

After quickly packing up her camp and abounding her further search she gave the wild forest around her a quick look, admiring its beauty for a few seconds before she disappeared into thin air, apparating to Lady Ravenclaw's castle in France.

Walking down the stairs and reaching for the kitchen Helga smiled like a fool the whole way, caught in her memorise. Rowena had been far too easy to persuade, intrigued by the idea and impatient to meet the two gentlemen. It was odd how the idea of creating the world finest wizard school affected them with excite; first Godric's passionate letter, her own agreeing without doubt and Rowena's thrill over the idea, she who never rushed anything without considering the outcome. It was with a child's eagerness the both women had prepared themselves to travel to the cottage when the fortnight had passed. They were to use the Floo network, which was the easiest way to go there and though Rowena never liked to use the fireplace, it was for "dodgers and scallywaggers not for fair witches" she always claimed, but this night she did not complain at all. Helga was first to step into the flames and as the familiar cottage room appeared in front of her, she could not help to smile. It was her and Godric's secret hiding place. She had known him since she could walk and was he only friend she had left from her childhood and she had always counted him as a dear brother. With exception of a few years as teenagers when they had a lot more intimate relationship, but it ended and they remained good friends. These days the time between their meetings grew longer and that day she had not seen him for over a year. It was with delight she had recognised his strong features and wild hair.

"Godric, it's good to see you" She had smiled and welcomed his embrace.

"Dear Helga, you look well" He had released her but did not let go of her shoulders. He had parted his lips to speak again but fell silence as Rowena had walked out of the flames behind Helga. His mouth had been left wide open and he had looked silly for a moment before he had collected himself. Most men reacted like this when they first met Lady Ravenclaw. Her beauty was extraordinary, a kind of its own. Lady Hufflepuff herself was also considered a beauty, however, her beauty laid in her kindness and warm smiles with otherwise round face. Beside her friend's perfect cut features she became a plain woman. She was often amused by the attention Rowena received from men but she could then not had helped to feel left behind.

"Godric" She had broken the spell of silence. "May I introduce Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena, I present to you Godric Gryffindor."

"My lady Ravenclaw." Godric had bowed and pressed his lips onto her out stretched hand.

" Sir Gryffindor, I have heard about your fine ideas and bravery from Helga" Rowena had spoken softly.

"And I about your wit" Godric had smiled and turned to both of them. "I am honoured to have you Ladies joining me and at this short notice."

"The honour is ours Godric. How could Rowena and I refuse an offer like this?" Helga had smiled at her friend. "Are we to meet your friend tonight, Godric?"

"He just went to get some wine he should be back any-"Godric said and he had thrown an eye over his shoulder just as a tall dark figure had appeared in the shadowed doorway. "Ah, Salazar there you are. We need another pair of glasses." Slytherin had stepped into the room and revealed himself to the light carrying a bottle of dusty wine in one hand and with two wineglasses hovering in the air beside him. He was a slender man, very unlike Godric's broad shoulders, though not to confuse with skinny. He was light of skin and with night black hair which almost reached his shoulders in waves. His eyes were pricing but with a calm face. Helga drew in her breath as she took in all of him. She had not known what she had expected of Salazar, whom Godric often spoken well of, but it was not this. At first sight he had sent shivers down her spine.

"So I see the ladies have joined us at last." His voice had been, as is still, dark but smooth as silk and with an undertone of something depending on which humour he was on. Helga always had a hard time making out what that undertone was of. He had first turned to Rowena. "My lady Ravenclaw the fame of your wit and beauty precedes you. An honour to meet you." He had bowed towards Rowena with the hand not holding the wine bottle covering his chest before turning to Helga. His eyes had held her a moment before speaking.

"And Godric speaks much fondly of you, Miss Hufflepuff." Helga had been chocked by his frankness. Her anger had flared up but Rowena had been quick to cover her.

"Oh, Sir Slyhterin don't let Helga's good smiles mislead you. She as much as a Lady as I am" It had given Helga the opportunity to hide her anger under blushes. "I see" had been his only reply but when Helga had eyed him again she was sure he had seen by her burning cheeks and had flinched.

Helga mused to herself by these memorise almost laughing out loud by her stubbornness back then as she headed to the sink to do the last dishes from dinner. She could hardly ever let any chore stay unfinished until next day. Of course it had been a grave wrong to call her miss instead of Lady. She had as surly been born into a poor wizard as surly as Rowena and Godric had been born into rich nobility. But she had earned the title of a Lady a long time ago by her hard work and her power as a witch. She was certainly not unknown in the higher circles of wizards.

The simple "wrong" of word had made of her furious and her not so good impression at first sight had become awful. The whole night her anger had aroused as soon as Salazar spoke or looked at her. More than once had Rowena had to put a hand upon her arm to remind her to collect herself.

"Did I miss something funny?" The smooth voice from behind her startled her for a moment but as she turned from the running sink she was smiling.

"You nearly made me jump, Salazar" Her eyes met his grey-green pair finding him leaning against the wall.

"I can't find myself to apologise, Helga, not many would pass right by without notice."

"I must have been that much lost in thought" She laughed at him and turned to the unfinished dishes again. It was true but she also had she'd never thought he would seek her here, he hardly visited the kitchens or "the domain of servants" as the often remarked it as.

"I am eager to hear what entertained you so." He spoke with a calm tease in his voice.

"Memorise" She answered giving him a glance over her shoulder. He unhitched himself from the wall and took a few steps closer. Reaching for a towel on the shelf she dried her hands. So he was in mood for speaking despite the heated argument over dinner between the four of them. She took out her wand and waved a spell over the dishes which with a flick began cleaning themselves. Usually she washed them with her own hands enjoying the work. Knowing it was a chore Salazar disapproved of she skipped it instead of anger him for no reason.

"Of you actually" She smiled at the look on his raised eyebrows and sat down by the kitchen table after pouring a glass of water. Salazar seated himself on the end of the table facing her.

"As I understand that is what always occupying your mind, dear Helga." She didn't have to look up to know the look of the smirk on his face.

"The first night." She continued as she had not heard. "A certain "miss" did not like you at all back then, if I should speak with fine words, loathed in truth." She met his gaze, watching how the blush creeping up his neck but, as always never reaching his face.

"Ah." He was silent for a moment she could see how he chose his next words delicately. Salazar never admitted his wrongs. He opened his mouth twice and closed it again without words. She started laughing which made his face turn grim.

"I do not hold it against you Salazar, the amusement in the story lies more in my foolish anger."

"I believe the both of us changed opinions since that night." Their eyes connected and held. She often gor caught in his eyes. The last month his behaviour had changed remarkably towards her. Truly she never held anything against people for long and she had soon after the first night let it go. However, it took her a year to her to figure she was falling in love with him. After time he also let go of his hostile ways towards her only to be replaced by indifference. Lately that indifference had changed in to momentary care but often followed with the opposite. Only a month before he would never have called her dear and she could not in her wildest imagination think he would have sought her out in the kitchen for a mere talk. Perhaps this wasn't supposed to be a mere talk? She drew in a sharp breath, searching for the answer in his eyes. Just as always she found nothing so she lowered her gaze. She rose so suddenly she startled herself more than him.

"Salazar, I can't do this anymore." Her voice was thin, pleading. "Please-" She looked at him hoping he would say something, anything. His eyes were studying her face but never meeting her eyes.

"Salazar," she began again "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to make of this, of you-" She didn't realise he had moved before the weight of his body pressed her backward toward the wall. His lips pressed down on hers, violently. A shiver of pleasure went through her body, though her mind was surprised this was what her body had longed for. On hand caressed her neck and up through her tightly bound hair and the other soon slid over her bodice over to her back, pulling her towards him. Her mind finally let go of the stiffness of her body. Gently she parted her lips and responded to his fierce kiss. Still, her arms and hands hung immovable to her sides.

As sudden as he had reacted he let her go and had not time to react before his green cloak was the last thing through the doorway. With legs like jelly Helga slid down the wall into a sitting position. She was panting hard. She had acquired her answer but was left with even more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Helga woke the next day. She usually woke before sunrise but as she rose out of bed and peered out of her window into the black night she figured it must be least two hours before the sun would rise, early even for her. Last night she had not been able to fall asleep. The memory of Salazar had been burned into her mind and every time she closed her eyes she had felt like he stood in front of her again, his lips brushing hers. It had been at that time her eyes had fluttered open finding him nowhere in sight. Tired to death she had realised she would not be able to sleep. Putting another log onto the embers of her fire she had sat down in her armchair and had begun working on making lace for her new dress. Working lace using magic always took up all her concentration and last night it had helped her to push away what had happed before in the kitchen. Helga had been so caught up in her lace and when she fastened up the last thread on the lace for the second sleeve, the first already lying beside her on the side table, she had realised the room was nearly dark. The candle on the side table had burned out and the fire had once more become embers. She had also found her mind at ease after all lace making and fetching a new candle from her desk drawer she lit it with a flick of her wand. She had undressed quickly, though taking of all layers of clothing; dress, petticoat, corset, small clothes and hang it up took some time. After slipping her night gown over her head she had crept in under the covers, blew out the candle and had fallen asleep at once out of exhaustion.

After lighting the candle for light and making the fire Helga examined last night work. She had been afraid she had made mistakes in last night's trance but the lace was spotless and beautiful. The only thing missing to her new dress was done, just waiting for the lace as a final touch. Not that she needed to hurry with is since it was to become one of her dresses for teaching and it was still months before the students would arrive. The dress was simple, honey yellow velvet with black velvet sleeves and details. It was a plain dress just as she wanted it but the fine lace she was to fasten at the sleeves and at the high neck she knew would make a great touch. Rowena always complained of how she did too much hand work by herself, saying Helga was stubborn making her own dresses, wasting precious time. Helga only smiled to Rowena's complaints, followed her friend to the seamstress for fittings but insisted on only buying cloth to do the sewing herself and ignoring Rowena's disapproving eyes. Helga had done needle work since she would walk and then with magic since she would wave a wand. She was good at it and if not fate had chosen a greater path for her she could have become a fine dressmaker. Putting aside the lace Helga turned to get dressed. First dress she pulled out was a beautiful green dress in silk with a low cut in the front exposing much of the chest. Almost considering it she cursed herself and hung it back, such a fine dress was for a ball or grand company not one to go down in the kitchen with. She cursed even more when a though in her head pointed out that a certain one's pair of eyes would though certainly not let her go if she wore it. Angry she settled on the simplest and modest dress she owned; a brown thin wool dress with three quarter sleeve and not showing more skin than her wrists and neck. She was only to head down to the kitchen anyway, she told herself, and she had no reason to leave the castle today or expecting visitors if she could stand Rowena's stern glances she would not have to change before dinner. Collecting her long honey coloured hair in a braid down her neck, she took the candle to light her way to the kitchen. A way she could walk blindfolded.

For Helga every day's work began in the kitchen. After lighting the fire and some lamps she always put on the kettle to make tea. Then she started with doe for the morning bread and then continued preparing courses for lunch and dinner. The kitchen was below ground but had to windows just above the surface to the east. Helga baked as the sun rose. As it grew lighter the wonderful smell of bread fresh out of the oven grew stronger. Soon some pies for lunch were done, even a treacle tart (her own favorite) for dessert after dinner. Helga knew she couldn't keep on preparing all meals for, hopefully, hundreds of students when she had teaching to do as well. He had thought a lot of it but hadn't found any good solution yet. _I have to talk to Godric of the matter later today_, she thought.

"Good morning Helga" Helga tensed for the second it took for her mind to recognise Rowena's voice. Letting her tense shoulders drop Helga continued chopping the vegetables for tonight's stew.

"Good morning Rowena, you're down early." Helga threw a simile over her shoulder at Rowena, who was as excellent dressed as usually. "Care for some tea?"

"A cup of tea would be nice, but do not bother dear, I can help myself." Rowena had already reached for a mug in the cupboard before Helga could put down the knife and get her friend a steaming cup. They knew each other too well. Instead Helga shopped the last carrots and put it in to the bowl, washed her hands and joined Rowena at the table. The two friends sat down with their hands around the steaming mugs. Rowena's stare was far off and Helga found she was not the only one with troubles of her own.

"I do know you often rise with the sun Rowena but I have seldom found you down her, or anywhere but your room, before breakfast." Helga faced her friend trying to make Rowena open up to her problems.

"You are right as always. Today I found I could not read as I usually do and by chance I found my feet leading me here." Rowena sipped her tea and the warm liquid relaxed her face a bit." By the mess you made down here you must have risen long before the sun and me."

The two women sat quiet for a time, both lost in their own thoughts. The birds sang more daring outside by the minutes as the sun climbed the sky.

"I do often wish I was not right." Helga had not meant the words to slip out her mouth but they did, she rose to prepare the rest of breakfast, the gentlemen would surely be up soon.

"I do have a slight problem you could perhaps help me think on Rowena. You are cleverer than be you could surely come up with a solution. "

"Of course, I'd glad to help if I can though I do highly doubt your cleverness being less than mine dear Helga."

"Well let's not argue about it" Helga said with a short laugh but turned serious again. "You do know how much I enjoy cooking for you all, as much as I know you disapprove of it. But I do not loss that much sense I cannot understand this could not continue when all students arrive. I have thought of hiring staff or have cooking duty for the students but nothing does seem right and the later you nor the men would approve of."

"The thought have crossed my mind but since you never brought it up before I did figure you had a solution of your own. However, I will think about it now and perhaps it will help occupy me thoughts. A favour for us both." Rowena rose straightened her dark blue silk skirts. In opposite to Helga Rowena always dressed in the finest silks and velvets and she always right in to place in her fine dresses whatever she did. "I believe I have something to do before breakfast, when should I meet you in the great hall?"

"Is half an hour good for you? By then I will have everything done and brought up."

"It will be perfect." Then she left without and another word.

Breakfast was all laid out and Helga sat down to catch her breath. _Not one of the others are down yet, _she thought and the moment later she heard hurried steps down the stairs.

"Good heaven, Helga. You are perfect!" Godric cried out as the entered the great hall through the open oak doors. Helga let out her breath, which she realised she had held.

"Good morning Godric." She said with a smile. "Slept tight?"

"As soundly as a bear laid to rest for the winter." He took a seat next to her and she poured tea for him, added milk no sugar.

"Good morning Godric" Rowena had approached silently, she nodded towards Helga.

"Where is good Slytherin this morning?" Helga's voice was calm but mentioning him by name sent a shiver down her spine. She reached for a bread-roll acting completely normal in case her voice had been a bit shrill.

"He caught me on my way down. Saying he would get something to eat in his room." Godric spoke happily with no reason to think anything was wrong.

"Oh." Helga was surprised and she felt the tension creeping back. "He could have told me. I could have arranged a tray."

"Dear Helga, no reason to bother about Salazar. He always does what he wants and we never know the reason for it half the time." Rowena smiled kindly. "Do tell Godric of our concern instead. I have not been able to solve it myself yet but the more of us thinking perhaps we will quicker." It was a nice change of subject thought Helga and told Godric the same thing she had told Rowena earlier. All three then continued their breakfast in silence, all occupied by their own thoughts.

After the morning meal everyone went to their own business, as they usually did and often they did not see each other again until lunch. Helga went to wash up, Rowena to continue some book and Godric always had something important to do if not he enjoyed a hunt in the woods. After setting the dishes to wash themselves Helga sat down by the small kitchen table with another cup of tea, black mixed with lots of herbs from her garden all with different purpose for her health. Without the others knowing she always mixed herbs in their tea as well but she doubt neither of them would approve much. The steaming mug in front of her, the warm liquid down her throat warming her from the inside always calmed her. Helga had never cared much for wine, fire-whiskey or any other liquor, except her mother's own home-brewed butter-beer and burning-apple cider, but then only one glass. She did not like the fuzzing effect on her head. However she could never resist a good cup of tea. Helga signed: it was time to get to work. She let her mug be washed as well and put out a plate with biscuits on the table. Almost every day she did this and when she got back in time to prepare lunch the plate was more or less empty. Not knowing who it was who ate it all she gladly made more; she did not care if it was the mice that emptied it (though she had her bets on Godric since he always had a bit of a sweet tooth). Wrapping herself in the dark brown woollen cloak she had hung on a peg by the door she grabbed her basket she used for picking herbs and she climbed the stairs and headed to her kitchen garden.

The garden was well tended and you could not spot a single weed even if you looked closely. Helga went about it humming on some tune and sometimes suddenly burst out a line singing. Her voice wasn't bad. Not good either, not as wonderful to listen to as Rowena's high lovely pitch but still she could hit the notes. Helga's singing had a lower pitch and more often than not she gravely missed higher notes but easier songs she sang in a pleasant way. With ease she moved about her garden her every movement claiming it as her own. Picking some herbs, and soon her basket was over flowing. In the wide vegetable patches you could see small sprouts sticking up which she watered with care. In her garden Helga was free of all her worries, as she was in her kitchen. Good thing these were the two places she spend most of her time or else she might have been consumed by all worrying.

All lost from the world she had never thought to look up at the castle or think of whom could stand behind the hundreds of glass windows with its viewing over the kitchen garden and the lake behind it. The few times duty had led herself to Slyhterin's high chambers on the higher levels the thought of which stunning view it much have had never hit her. Down on the paths in-between the garden patches Helga strode along happily sometimes taking a dancing step or two. High up on the other side of the glass stood Salazar studying her every movement. He stood as frozen and the expression in his eyes was hard to read. Pain? Longing? Sadness? Admiration?...Love? It could have been any, one or none of them. However, he did stand there with his gaze fixed with her until she picked up her basket and disappeared from sight into the castle, which he at the same moment turned away.


End file.
